Broken forever?
by Nathalyata
Summary: does he save her? Plunge she ever in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV Marcus

I find myself in the throne room and suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my chest leaving me gasping with several questions jostling in my head: What is this pain? Where is she from ? 

I manage to pull myself together a little time later, ordering the guards, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri go to North America. I notice that my brothers are worried, but I don't have time to reassure them, my beast stirs it wants to make itself in America. I managed to calm down a bit to be able to talk to my brothers.

A: Something's wrong brother?  
M: My beast is suddenly agitated wanting to head America  
C: A problem?  
M: I do not know I hope they will find and bring back as soon as possible.  
A: What do you do?  
M: For the moment I will retire to my quarters and find out what stirred my beast well.

POV Aro

Marcus had just left the room. Eyes full of questions we looked with Caius, Marcus's behavior is troubling. He who is always calm and quiet had to act spontaneously to send guards on instinct of his beast.

What surprises us most is the fact that he mentions his beast, or rather the agitation in which it is currently located; it must make it a century she sleeps. Jane, Alex, Felix and Demetri went like clockwork, including the seriousness of the situation. The times of the beast Marcus woke up; she announced an imminent danger or significant events.

What is the beast of Marcus felt as safe for remaining so long in thought, but especially for her to wake up a little more than a century of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV Felix

Jane, Alec and Demetri we find ourselves in one of New York airports, putting us agree. Jane and Alec go patrol the south until the Mexican border; when a Demetri and I will go to patrol the north up to Canada.

Xxxx The day after xxxX

A: To nothing. We could not find anything. Some clans but all respect the laws; they are no problem for this side. Have you seen something Jane could I have missed?

J: No, I have not seen myself. And you ?

F: Personally I did not see anything disturbing. And like you all the families that we met or saw the rules. Demetri what do you think, you're wondering since all there.

D: Since we passed alongside the Cullens, I feel that there is a problem.

A: Interesting you has seen the bottom?

D: They were 7: 4 girls and 3 boys. Edward was not a girl and I do not know what was with them.

J: I think a quick visit to the Cullens is required.

Xxxx Sometime later xxxX

It's been a while since we take turns one after the other to observe the Cullens, the strangest is that Demetri had seen, there were always the three mated pairs; but Edward was not there. He had been replaced by a human ... if you can call it like that.

She is pale, thin, do not talk, do not move, do not eat herself. Rather it looks like a zombie than human. Carlisle examines the morning before work and at night when he comes home from work. His wife, Esme move her like a doll around the house: she washes, makes room, the bed, talking to her for hours even though she doesn't get answers.

The only thing that reminds us she is human is the sound of his beating heart. Not knowing what to do we decide to call Marcus King and make him a little account of the situation?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Another morning! I would love to stay sleeping in my bed, but not must, Esmet come pull me out of bed for breakfast. It annoys me that it acts as if it were my mother. But OK! We must continue to live even if he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmet left me in the garden with Jasper and Emmett all afternoon. Night has fallen and I look at the stars in the clearing he introduced me. Looking at them I wonder how to forget him and our memories, but nothing comes to mind, excepting die.

I went out of my thoughts by a noise in the forest around me. Hardly have I time to turn my head toward the sound that I find myself pressed against a chest that I recognize as that of Emmet; and saw Jasper placed in a defensive position in front of us. Four people out of the woods, 3 male and 1 female.

A conversation begins but I do not listen, one thing holds my attention: their red eyes. Red, the color of vampires who drink human blood. This is my solution; if I can go to them, they will kill me for food and I would be rid of the pain that gnaws me. Just to think it gets stronger and the gaping hole in my chest is expanded a bit more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what he can go but I'm in a car. A car just stopped beside a plane, I remarked once out of the vehicle. A red door of my car inside the plane, but just after takeoff, I feel I sink into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly wake up on a bed, so I'm in a room, the walls are white and I hear a constant bipbip. I therefore conclude that I am in the hospital. I try to sit up, but I can only move my head slightly to see me as an infusion is connected to my arm and the incessant bipbip is that of a cardiogram. Transfused but why?

If now it back to me. Since Ed... He is gone, I am a real zombie. If Esmet do not move, do not dress or doesn't force me to eat I do nothing. And given Esmet isn't there, I haven't eaten since I was with them, vampires with red eyes.

The sound of the door pulled me from my thoughts. Someone comes in and it's when I see it's impossible, it is ...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Marcus

F: We found no problem in Mexico, my king. The only thing that is disturbing and against the rules on this continent: is the presence of a human at the Cullens.

C: Oh! Carlisle knows that it is forbidden to reveal to human existence. It must not be aware if Carlisle does not keep close to his.

F: I doubt my king, he moves a vampire speed and speaks of our world in front of her ...

A: So she UNKNOWN TO our world. How reacts with them every day, Felix?

F: She does not move my king.

C: It does not move, you say. So what does she do?

F: There is exactly why we chose to observe before contacting you...

C: Are you sure she's still alive if it does nothing, and does not move?

F: With Jane we asked the question, and checked: the human is alive. The beating of his heart is; but it does not move as if life had left her and that there were only the physical body.

M: Felix, you have well said that the Cullens run it? How do they interact with it in this case?

F: The matriarch, Esmet, and two daughters, Rosalie and Alice, the lava, out in the garden under the supervision of two boys. Jasper, marie Alice and Emmet, that of Rosalie, a doll looks like. Carlisle meanwhile, examines the morning and evening; and when Esmet can't make him swallow something in the day when she is too weak he puts it on a drip to find some strength. I think that's all.

During the story of Felix, with Aro and Caius we looked, and we all seemed as surprised as each other. That the Cullens is a human that has surprised us half as Carlisle as a doctor he could have patients who come to him for advice. But a human who knows for us vampires and behaves strangely is abnormal. Aro seems to think then asked about a detail that seems to have escaped us.

A: And Edward? How does he react to it? Since he can read the thoughts he should know where the problem is.

J: I'm afraid this is not possible, my king.

C: Jane, explain you!

J: I was my watch that night while the others hunted, when I heard something very interesting, my king. It seems that it is Edward who is behind the strange behavior of the human, he would have played with her feelings before destroying, realizing that she was not his mate, but only her singing.

A: Humans are perhaps our food but that's not why we must treat them as such.

J: I agree my king. But the thing that struck me the most last night was the fact that he was abandoned at the altar for the good break and not before. Carlisle has since banned and removed the name of the Cullens, it is now called Edward Massen. The family and relatives are aware and have agreed to remove Edward the next time he crosses or it causes problems among humans.

M: Felix brings human here. Her name?

F: My good king. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullens. Carlisle had adopted four months prior to her marriage to the death of his father.

M: HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

J: I have reserved seats in the next plane to Volterra, it takes off in 20 minutes and we will be at the castle in 3 hours at most, my king.

M: PERFECT.

CRACK CRACK

I head into the nearby forest castle I must course I have to get off this anger, but how. Jane has just informed me that my soul mate like a zombie because it is destroyed. See the good side of things it will be with me in 3 hours at the most, I could wake her.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Aro**

 _\- She just landed and a medical team taking care of her. Jane and Felix and Demetri accompany goes on in the castle, my king.  
\- Thanks Giana, you can return to work. Do we prepare a car and gives the address of the hospital to the driver._

Giana bows and exits I turn to Caius.

 _\- Do you know where is Marcus?  
\- Absolutely not. Since he left his phone destroying I have not seen, but one thing is sure it is not in the castle._

Demetri enters and bows to us.

\- _Demetri could find you and bring Marcus, if you wound?  
\- Although my king replied it was Caius_.

He leaves the room and Caius we let our Didymus Suplicata and women in power in our absence. We head to the car ahead and assemble until Demetri back Marcus which does not last long.

 **POV Marcus**

 _\- I Understand sir, your friend made a strong depression. The change of environment and a good solution, but it needs rest, especially for rest and comfort. Following his reactions...  
\- But she hasn't reactions, _I was cutting-doctor _.  
\- Do not respond and a reaction to his case it is abandoning life or the confidence test. Since it does not move for a long time given the soreness of the muscles; I would say it expects to be able to trust someone new; if it is possible. We learn that life is not only suffering as she currently sees. She seems to react a bit when you returned to his room just now. It proves that it recognizes you and from what I told your bodyguards, she did not react the way if you do not count fainting.  
\- That she recognizes me? _I said and he nod to confirm _. She'll be able to recover, or will she remain in this state until his death?  
\- Your friend will come out, Mr. Volturi, no doubt. Just surround it with attention and love, while trusting him for the little things that may seem unimportant but that help has become a person that move and manages it by same.  
\- Trust How?_

I questioned, to know how to go with Bella I want it to be so and it becomes my radiant companion, who is full of joy of life, and that I would protect. One thing is sure Eward Massen has no interest has crossed my path because otherwise it will go wrong because of time, that's me who tells you. Meanwhile, I received a message that the entire medical device reaches the castle and running more waiting only Bella. I inform the doctor that let me see it from the door, but I have to take a call. So I turn around to the hallway to answer, and let the doctor prepare for the trip up to the castle. When I come in the room, she is not sleeping peacefully. The doctor motioned me to talk about the time that leads us to the vehicle and it secures Bella and her bed

 _\- There is a problem doctor?  
\- Yes, any time you have left before being returned completely to his room. I watched how she behaved, she fixed you and when you are out, she sagged as resigned.  
-Sorry! _I answer, so my little angel was reacting to my view. This I hopeful, if it reacts in my view, it means it is already beginning to heal. _  
\- To answer your question just now. Your phone and something you always had on you as anyone else.  
\- Yes, but I do not see where you're going.  
\- Let's keep some minutes while you do something else; but by showing him against your phone and important, that it is equally important to be her and not someone else who must keep it. To ca has no impact or no importance; for it is a sign that you trust and that when it will be opened to the outside world it will not only get through this ordeal she can trust you. And little by little, it will again become a young woman full of life.  
\- My phone? And as you advance things I can give him other things like this that will be important for her even if he really does not?  
\- Of course. By cons I do not deny that it will keep the anxiety and insecurities for a long time, although it becomes again normal.  
\- Thank you Doctor._

On this last sentence we thank the doctor for taking care of Bella the time she gets here and for all the advice. Jane accompanies him to the door and I remain at the side of my Bella. And I'll watch over his sleeping until he wakes up, I agreed with Aro and Caius long as my angel is not recovering enough, I would stay by his side.

- _Sleep my companion, nothing can happen to you. I watch over you..._


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Bella**

I repeat slowly consciousness. I'm happy in this heat, it soothes me, comfort me, as if to soothe my pain; this pain has forced its abandonment. Looks like a protective and warm embrace. One thing is sure, that person who hugged me and does not want me wrong. Knowing my safety I think back to what happened earlier in the hospital.

 _Flashback  
It is impossible, they are vampires. But strangely this is not the same as just now. They speak with a doctor and separate. It is one that follows the doctor and the other two who leave in the opposite direction. Sometime later the doctor and the vampire back but even before the vampire goes he turns away to answer the phone without knowing why it affects me but why. Before he could ask me what I feel from what happens to me.  
End Flashback_

Vampires, it returned me vampires were in the hospital and his eyes. They were mesmerizing, I had one wish is that he stays with me. But he walked away to answer the phone. Is the person on the phone more important than me? Why cannot stay with me? I want to loan me. No matter whether a vampire, he made me feel safe and it is the only one to have done since that IT left.

I gently open the eyelids, to see where I am and what the vampire who hugged me with such delicacy. I raise my head gently on her breast, but muscles make me suffer somewhat, to fall on a well-designed square jaw. Then a mouth with his lips just waiting to be kissed; above has a beautiful nose. I keep staring at the Apollo holding me in his arms gently up the head; and eventually diving into a lake of ruby. If its red pupils have the air and captivating gaze that is protective, stirs something in me.

A noise to a door out of my contemplation. My Adonis me out of his arms to rest just as gently on the bed where we were before being upset. He goes to the door and I want to finish my contemplation. I would say it is high 1.80-85m; He has dark brown hair down to below her shoulder blades; he wears pants and a shirt that highlight its discreet my muscles strong.

He moves silently to a finely crafted wooden door engraving on nature, I take it that it is the same door into a hallway, but when he opens it to meet a man; I discovered a living well decorated and bright. I take my surprise to see the room in which we find ourselves. It is a room with pink marbled white tiles, like salt from the Himalayas; the walls are covered with matching wallpaper. White but pulling on the pink very light, almost pale; the ceiling is high enough and if I believe my knowledge of history, I would say we're in a room with a very well kept castle.

For furniture: The head of the bed is leaning against the center of the wall that has to ten meters in front there is the door, or stands my Apollo, leading to lounge. The bed is a canopy bed with sheets of white color / light pink covered with a white duvet. The mattress is very comfortable and soft. I almost forget that the bed has a huge size, I would say King-size as those in magazines. On the left there are pale pink curtains, but since he does not let the sun I would say they should be done in velvet, which extend into four parts throughout the length of the wall, given nose length has to fifteen meters. On the right there are two doors that are centered to being in the middle of a half of the wall, as if the pieces behind its doors were even sizes.

Sitting up trying to do with my vampire who speaks I notice that I can move my body without my muscles do too badly. A more pronounced pain in my right wrist bandaged me discover just starting under the fingers, pass on the palm and back of the hand, wrist covers part going around and stops there. I palpated after this discovery and look at my body from every angle to see if I have no other bandages like this; without getting up I stay seated.

 **\- What's wrong sweetie?**

I look at where this voice worries that troubles me for a reason beyond me, and I fall back on my vampire. I looked towards the door where he had some time earlier to find it close; I look again and notice that it is sitting right next to me and his hand is on my shoulder. Not trusting my voice that I have not used for a long time, I stare at the bandage on my wrist like a question. And he seems to understand me since replied.

 **\- Your bandage is it that bothers you? You were far too weak when you were on the plane, you made collapsed and the doctor once on land that could put you on a drip and intravenous for your body heals and returns to normal. It's been a week since you sleep so your body regains its strength, the doctor came and there is not even three hours to take away all the paraphernalia that goes with it since your body has recovered enough. The bandage is to prevent the bleeding, but otherwise in 2-3 days you'll be able to remove it.**

I make a nod of the head to show that I understood what he said. But at the same time a thought comes to mind, I can move my body without my muscles make me suffer too much. I look stunned by moving my arms without wincing in pain. I feel it in my bed because it meets me as if I had formulated my question aloud:

 **\- For your joints and muscles the doctor to ask what makes them function like you used them, to relax them and make me a painful tone alarm.**

I yawned and my vision begins to blur, I waver and my vampire catches me in his arms. He lay down again under the covers and just position next so that he embraces me in a reassuring and protective embrace, the same as that in which I woke up.

\- **Sleep my angel, we can talk later and you need to rest to regain strength. I do not move, I remain at your side and your wake I'll always be there with you.**

I hear no lies in his voice and I allow myself to try to trust him on what he has just told me. I turn to the side to meet me in his arms and I lodge my head in his neck. Sleep takes me gently and for the first time in years I wonder what will happen tomorrow? He'll stay with me? Or forsake me there too?

* * *

Hi small wolf

next 15/06/2016


	7. Chapter 7

Hello small wolves, for the following chapters will be day early in the everyday life of Bella. Chapter 1 = day 1 Bella times with POS Marcus as a bonus.  
Then I step for weeks. Chapter 1 = 1 week of Bella always POS Marcus as a bonus. When Isabella gets better I'll see how it would organize later.

Announcement, the course of history can be found in brackets personal comments, feel free to give your opinion when you or criticize if you find you do not have place for you. (A ...) is the author who commented and (C ...) is the corrector, it is obvious he says.  
I hope you enjoy it and if there are problems in the organization where the schedule tell me.  
Good reading

* * *

 **chapter 7**

 **POS Bella**  
I wake up alone in bed, soft protective embrace is not there. I gently falls to sit in bed, no one, my vampire is not there. I'm alone. He too is gone? Does he left me? m he abandoned?  
My mind leaves gradually fall back into the abyss of despair, my gaze went around the room, when I saw the back of a chair that was not ready there when I fell asleep just now. A beautiful chair louis xv style, while oak, covered with foil which makes it shine in the light of day, a nice cream fabric with floral motifs covers a wide and padded seat. As I examined the chair, intrigued, I get up, believing see someone sitting.  
Bypassing the back of the chair, I noticed a piece of paper with an elegant and fine wrapped writing based on one of the armrests.

 _My angel,_

I leave you these few words to tell you that I come back as soon as I finished some important problem, it requires my presence. I do not want you to think that I have left you alone.  
I will use this setback to also address some issues with my brothers in order not to be disturbed, the time I spend at your side to help you and guide you towards a total cure in order to fully live our love.  
You can find clothes for your size in the dressing room, I let you choose the outfit that suits you, and at your convenience you can take a shower or bath. I leave you the pleasure of discovering for yourself these two parts contiguous to the room which communicate through two doors to the right of the bed  
I should be back by your side very soon my love.  
See you soon.

 _Marcus._

Tears running down my cheeks, which are deposited on the paper he left me, I sit with a trembling hand the letter from my vampire Not my but my vampire Marcus since this is so that his first name. I decided to listen to his advice and head to the right wall to discover the dressing room and the bathroom.

Facing the wall, I decided to take the right door, the one that is closest to the headboard on opening the door I came across a huge dressing room filled with sumptuous dresses and outfits of all kinds. All assorted hats shoes and scarves across the right side of the dressing room, I turn my head to the left, and I discovered that there is male clothing throughout this part, they belong to my Marcus. From what he wrote in his note m, these outfits are for me. I decided to choose underwear, jogging and a coordinated shirt in a deep black color that reassures me, I finish my range with socks and slippers in the same tones.

I come out of the dressing room with all my stuff on the arm bent in half, I push the left door. Behind it, I discover a spacious bathroom with the left, two beautiful sinks shaped shell St Jacques carved in white marble veined with pale pink, below, a pretty little cabinet with carved feet resting on the non-slip floor in the same tone as the sinks. By opening the doors of the closet, I discovered two shelves or stacked towels and bath sheets in the same color. An oval mirror framed sinks. (A: For those who do not know the towels used to cover the body when it rolls in when the towel is used for hair and others).

Right sinks, a walk-in shower or we could put five people without them jostle. On the far wall, a large full-length mirror covers it with each side a heated towel rail. Left, a bath occupies the entire wall, it looks more like a swimming pool, it stops flush with one of the two towel rails. As for sinks, it is cut from the same marble veined with pale pink. A gold tap overlooks the tub jets bound for relaxing massages. Two headrests on each side those are so large, that one might rest two people. A large window frames the bath overlooking clarity and a sense of well being and space. (A: I personally do not mind the bathroom).

After these moments of contemplation of the dining room, I decided to take a shower before you change your mind and opt for a bath feeling my legs trembling strongly and I am afraid what do not support me time to a shower.  
I feel very tired for staying so long standing, I decided to fill the bath with a hot water decorated with relaxing and aromatic effervescent tablets which is on the edge of the bathtub while the water level rises slowly, I take a bath towel and a towel in the small cabinet under the put the towel on the door and pressing, it moves sank into the wall, like a backdoor, but looking a y little better, I found hidden behind toilet. I also want to use them. I put my clothes in a large basketful placed near a lavatory. Returning to the tub I noticed that the floor is not tiled like the wall but a slip cream that covers a slightly sloping ground to the center of the room where there is a mouth to drain the bath water if it has had overflowed.  
I slipped in the bath and lay my head on one of the heads rests facing the door to see if anyone comes, letting me invade by mild drowsiness close to the well-being, I close my eyes.

\- **ISABELLA ... Isabella, wake you my angel.**  
 **\- Marcus.**

I asked hesitantly and can on my voice.  
Why his voice is concerned?  
I had to sleep in the bath  
 **" Wake up "**

Opening his eyes, I notice that I'm still in the bathroom and my vampire leaned over me with worried eyes.

 **\- Yes my angel I'm here, but now we have to get out of the bath**. He said gently while a small smile.

He turns to me and let me rinse out of the bath. He hands me the towel, I rolled in and direct me to the sink when my legs leave me, making me push a little cry of surprise. Apparently I'm still too weak to stand on my longer legs.

In falling I had closed my eyes and I expect the meeting with the ground but it never comes, on the contrary I find myself in the protective embrace. Then slowly I open my eyes and discover that I am in the arms of Marcus in the bedroom and not in the bathroom. He carries me in his arms to the bed and me longer before folding the sheets and heading to the bathroom to bring me the clothes I had placed on the sink.

 **\- My angel you have to eat to regain energy to prevent other accidents like this happen again. By the time you get dressed I'll go get you something to eat. So tell me what do you want?  
\- Crepe Nutella, two, thank you.  
**

I replied without excessively long sentences. He gave a small smile before heading to the door that leads to the lounge.

 **\- I'll soon my angel, dress up and rests up until my return.  
**

[...]

Marcus is very nice, once I finished dressing myself, I did not need to wait too long, not even ten minutes, he was gently cracked the door and returned a not muffled, sat down beside me, helped me to my feet and dropped me a tray with lace which contained both a plate crepes with Nutella. I only managed to eat one but Marcus has nothing was packed in a small plastic bag before placing it on the chair in the room. He took me in his arms as the last time and I fell asleep. Apparently all afternoon, since Marcus woke me up and told me that it was dinner time.

I just finished my second, but I feel satisfied as if I had eaten a full meal. I wanted to talk to her but I already yawns. It makes him smile more.

 **\- Sleep my angel, tomorrow if you're less tired we'll talk a little, to work your voice, and I heard again this melodious timbre.**

I go back to sleep in the protective arm of Marcus.

 **PDV Marcus**

I watch her sleep, as I did this morning before my brother Aro not pick me for a problem he could not solve with Caius. Before leaving I had a living room chair and placed it beside the bed in the room before going to write a message for my love and put it on the chair.

After two hours and the problem resolved, I found myself again in my chambers. Opening the door of the room, I look at the bed but did not find Isabella. I concentrate and try to find the beating of his heart. They come from the bathroom, I directed myself so quietly, but opened the door I found lying unconscious in the bath. I rush to her calling, once with him I noticed she sleeps. She was just tired of having moved from the bed to the bathroom.

I gently awakened and told to get out of the bath once it had taken his bath towel, I heard him wrap it. Thinking everything was fine I was going out of the bathroom when I heard a scream, I turned around I saw slid limply to the ground, analyzing the situation quickly and using my speed to catch her before she touches the ground, holding her in my arms without too tight for fear of hurting him, I brought him into our bed I am happy for any court, although it has had a couple of pancakes in the day, the rest will give him strength for tomorrow. Now she sleeps I contemplate, I would see what will happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Small reminder for what you asked me:  
\- **In bold** , it's lyrics  
- _Emphasis_ is flashbacks they are on a long time or a short as well as letters.  
\- In normal, the text description (no matter what) of the person is the POV.  
Thank you is good reading.

* * *

 **chapter 8**  
 **Bella POV**  
 **\- The view of the garden she please you? My angel.  
\- Yes a lot.** I said to Marcus.

And it is true that from the terrace of the room, the view is beautiful overlooking the back garden of the castle.  
Marcus explains that the garden we see is only a small part of the huge garden surrounding the castle, the back has the right garden planted several tree species that are a patchwork of various styles , larch, oak, chestnut and various conifers are a shadow carpet calling you a walk, leading you to an orchard or flourish of interspersed pear apple, this fruit mixture has meanwhile be picked . Wearing my eyes on the left are always alternately, cherry and peach trees that stand right as i also charged with pretty much fruit walls. Marcus told me that their flowers are beautiful when the time comes to flowering and they were chosen because they bloom at different times of the year. On the back wall a short vine responsible for clusters of a ruddy color to red grapes interspersed with a straw yellow for white grapes. I slightly leaned over the balcony railing to see that below, a multitude of climbing roses almost covers the entire wall, the shimmering colors of the morning dew highlighting their colors: violet, indigo red, orange, yellow, blue and green stems, mix like a rainbow, this is magical and the smell that emanates from this piece of wall, heading me. Sitting up, I discovered a beautiful basin that forms a horizontal figure eight, marked with white bricks or casually swimming koi of all colors in shallow and transparent water.

The voice of Marcus me out of my contemplation, he seems to have followed my gaze and described me some details on what I see:

 **\- The white bricks are white marble in the pool as you can see koi, they come straight from Japan and the lotus that grow slowly on the left pelvis.  
\- Why koi, it's rather Asian.  
\- If are fish that did not need much water to live and multiple colors is a delight for the eyes, bringing peace and serenity from the masters of the Ying / Yang.  
**  
True, I had not thought of. On these revelations I turn my gaze to the middle of the basin, there or the edges come together, there is a small stone bridge covered with ivy and purple wisteria winds and weaves such lovers forming a sweet ark I guess that my drunken. On one side of the pool spaced a meter or two, there is a white stone bench which follows the rounded shape of the basin. On the other side only a grass mat or no flower is me this perplexing and intriguing. I look at Marcus and show him the bare side of the basin. He smiled at me and he explains why.

 **\- The left side has no flower so that we can enjoy the sun by sitting or laying on the grass us**.

My gaze follows the contour of the basin and discovered pretty flowers, I recognize certain: chrysanthemums, tulips, orchids in flower, Magnolia, Lys, and others that are even foreign me names. There are also herbs that undulate in a light breeze and are also very pretty.

\- **Marcus. Why, fruit trees, aromatic plants? Vampires do not eat.  
\- Well done, my angel. The castle and gardens are maintained by humans who are there for the first generation and know that we are vampires. Lest they reveal our secret we cannot let them out, then we have built their gardens for those they have fruits and herbs. In terms of meat and fish, we're coming to the castle by order just for them.  
\- Humans?  
\- Yes my angel. They maintain the castle for us as normal household; the only difference is that they cannot get out. But they marry, have children and live like anyone. They work for us in exchange we offer them shelter, food and protection against ourselves.  
\- Protection that surprises me vampires eat humans like we eat meat**. How can they protect themselves?

 **_ Yes, protection. From the moment they are working without cause big problems, they have no reason to fear us. This is a tacit agreement between us and them, that's all**.  
He smiled.

Then looking at me thoughtfully and concerned given how tired drove me into the room slowly, one arm around my waist to support me a little. Once seated in the bed, Marcus brings me food: cream of zucchini (courgette) and a bun with bacon and cheese. Once finished my meal, Marcus takes the tray on the serving room and come near me, I hold me in his arms and I feel weary and tired again. But good, that this day was beautiful and invigorating. My eyes are heavy with fatigue and my eyelids close by themselves leading me to a dream of sweetness and full of color, I fall asleep in his arms.

 **POV Marcus**  
The sun will rise and to enjoy it I get up, pull the curtains back and take Isabella in my arms to keep watch over his sleep. It must be eleven, when I feel that Isabella will wake up. I get up slowly, went to the kitchen and request a breakfast: bread, butter, jam and water and orange juice hot chocolate. This is not because I am a vampire I do not know what my wife can eat in the morning, I inquired with our servants.

Once breakfast is ready, I go back in our apartments and opening the door to our room, I discovered Isabella awake, sitting up in bed and who appears to me with a look betraying his anguish. As soon as she sees me in his field of vision, my angel relaxes, relieved.

I approach with my hands, her breakfast, I wish him hello. The time she eats I also want to take a walk through the dressing and shower. When I come out of the bathroom, I meet her eyes and see she has finished eating as she pushed the tray on the bed side I look at the board and notices she has lunch that its orange juice and a glass of water, with three slices of bread a butter and the other two with jam, leaving the chocolate that I 'hoped would have given her wish thanks to its sweet aroma. I place the tray on the service room. I asked him to go take a shower while I go back down his food tray. She nods and goes to the dressing room, wishing to leave it enough time for a shower I go back down the tray without using vampire speed, this slowness confuses me a bit, lack of habit I agree. Once back in our room I see coming out of the bathroom dressed in the same style as she wore the day before. Once she sat down again on the edge of the bed I come near her to propose:

 **\- You want to see my angel gardens, they are beautiful**.

She looks at me and gives me a smile before offering me her fine and delicate hand. Slowly she got up and I lead us to the door leading to the living room to exit. But before we could get to the door she starts shaking. In the feeling trembling as I gently take her in my arms and the back to the bed to get away from the door. She gently calm before me full of apologetic look.

 **\- I'm sorry; I will not go out, not now. I ... I...  
\- Do not worry sweetie if you will not go out yet**. I comforted the cuddling gently.  
 **\- But you wanted to show me the gardens**.

So that's that worried.

 **\- Do not so much why we can see them when you're ready to go outside. For now we can watch from our balcony.  
\- Really ... we ... can...!**  
I give him a smile and takes on the balcony to let discover our garden.

[...]

The day is over and it goes back to sleep peacefully in my arms. I wonder how to go over tomorrow, especially since it did not want to leave the room. So how do I go to take him to the doctor, or we go, it will not be easy unless you do come here. I take my phone or I write a message to Giana, asking him to prevent the doctor to get it going in the afternoon tomorrow, and we apologize for not being able to honor our commitment to the appointment of today he has set us his cabinet. With that, I put my phone on the dresser next to the bed and take my contemplation overnight with a head full of questions:  
\- How to react to my angel Doctor tomorrow?  
-Are the fear that terrifies the out?  
\- Sleep my angel, tomorrow we'll see what we...


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Doctor Klinck**

Finally the last consultation has just finished. I can take a break with a coffee. My appointment this afternoon at the castle Volturi worring me. This is the first time I have been asked to come. Why this consultation at home? What is the mystery of this castle where ordinary people have no access? That mystery surrounds the owner of the place.

Lost in my reflections I do not see the time, it would be time for me to go to lunch. Nothing but the idea of tasting a bourguignon watered by a mason accompanied by new potatoes parsley followed by a charlotte with raspberry and its coulis I am saliva in advance.

A radiant sun accompanies and closes my superb lunch. Crossing the countryside where corn rolls under a light breeze, the road winds slowly winding through the fields. In the distance appears the surrounding forest that shines under the sun making thought of a diamond in its case.

I put my flashing light on the path leading to the castle, after some hundreds of meters, I meet a wall that seems to surround the forest. What size can this field do well? Caught in my reverie, I hardly noticed an immense closed portal almost surprising me. Its green color blends admirably with the forest in the background, a width of at least five meters that can pass two vehicles in front and a height at least equal to its width gives the size of the wall of the enclosure.

I move up to an intercom equipped with a camera mounted on a column separating the two axes of the road. I lower my window and press the button. After a moment a feminine voice asks me the object of my visit. So I introduce myself, she tells me to wait for the time to check if I have a good appointment. Again the voice is heard and recommends me to follow the path up the steps of the castle. As magically the doors swivel without a sound revealing a magnificent glimpse of white gravel surrounded by a magnificent dance forest. I walked along to take advantage of this moment of tranquility. I am amazed that it took me 4 minutes to reach the front porch because I just watch my watch once again from the portal to check that I am not late.

At the bottom of the marble steps of a creamy white, mattend a young woman. She presents herself as the secretary of the owner and minvite to accompany it to the entrance of the castle. At the top of the stairs is a magnificent terrace which takes up the whole facade of the castle in stone as white as the marble that composes it. My view arises on a garden room covered with an arbor in red tones with dark cushions in dark black to make them stand out, resting on the armchairs surrounding a huge glass table.

We pass the carved wooden entrance door in a Florentine style, feasting on a magnificent hall. Who could believe such splendor when from the outside it looks like a simple white castle, cold and austere. The hall is square-shaped denvirons 12 x 12 meters. Columns of black color, at least 6 to 8 meters high, can be seen by hiding a circular balcony around the room covered with gilding, as well as draperies which start from the upper floor in a beautiful red with vermilion reflections. In the center of the room you can see a magnificent rose of the winds indicating the direction of west wing where I can admire paintings but also towards the east wing where I notice various musical instruments including a piano and a harp. In the direction of the north one can see a double door closed which must be 6 m wide and which touches the ceiling, carved in the same Florentine style as the door. To the south it brings us back to the entrance door to the lobby.

A beautiful young blonde woman comes to take over from the secretary.

\- Doctor Klinck, Master Marcus is waiting for you in his apartments for the appointment.

\- Well, I follow you.

We passed through the west wing which houses a gallery full of paintings and other works of art such as sculptures of all sizes and various and renowned creator. Among these magnificent works of art where it seems to me to recognize a painting of Vermeer of Delft as well as Delacroix. These works are put into value by the immense windows which run along the entire corridor.

A beautiful young blonde woman comes to take over from the secretary.

 **"Doctor Klinck, Master Marcus is waiting for you in his apartments for the rendezvous."**

 **\- Well, I follow you.**

We passed through the west wing which houses a gallery full of paintings and other works of art such as sculptures of all sizes and various and renowned creator. Among these magnificent works of art where it seems to me to recognize a painting of Vermeer of Delft as well as Delacroix.

These works are put into value by these immense windows that run along the entire corridor.

Arriving at the end of the west wing, we find ourselves with a door made of cherry wood carved with magnificent floral decorations enhanced by a layer of varnish. The young blonde woman stops in front of the door and toque.

 **"- Master Marcus, the doctor is here.**

 **\- Thank you Jeanne. Install it in the small blue room I arrive soon. "**

After this small exchange Jeanne, since that is his name, opens the door and lets me enter a room resembling the entrance hall but smaller. I notice that opposite the front door where I am; there is a large door and on each side there are two doors and little less consistent. The floor of this room is decorated with a mosaic representing ying and yang. Looking around I notice that at the four corners of the room are arranged magnificent flower pots. Some of these flowers along the colones that support the balustrade of the second floor. It is at this moment that I notice that the brightness of the room is due to a glass cupola and not to an electric light, although I see from here thence candlesticks hanging from the walls at regular distance.

I asked Mr. Volturi if it bothered him to leave me alone with his fiancee. I saw that it was not easy for him, but he ended up giving in by making me a lot of recommendations. On returning I look at the room to find Miss Isabella, but do not see her. I hear a noise on my right and notices an open door.

I notice the curtains are open and that Miss Bella stands just behind the window, leaning on the balustrade of the balcony. Before making it through my presence, I prefer to start by observing his silhouette. I notice that his bones are less prominent than when he arrived at the hospital. This observation allows me to see that she begins to eat again by herself. I continued my observation by her face, noting that she seemed less tired. After that I advance in the middle of the room before massaging in one of the armchair in the room and decides to signal my presence.

 **" hello Miss Bella, I'm Dr. Klinck."** In my voice I saw her startled, then turned and walked into the room looking at me.

Once she saw me she begins to tremble and does not come too close to me; preferring to stay behind the second armchair as if to protect themselves. Not wishing to frighten her further, I decided to find a subject that could relax her.

 **\- I do not want you any harm. I would just like to discuss a little with you. Mr Marcus has allowed me.**

 **\- Marcus?**

 **\- Yes, he told me he would arrive a little later, just now.**

data-p-id=58fb1e2ed5cc6d7f68849b32fd2b501e,

data-p-id=3d584d0c078e9724d16be2ba7eb8cb3d, **-**

data-p-id=7435fa60715dc0e06dbe2983dc0d248b, **"I'd like to know what you were looking at on the balcony before I arrived."**

 **\- The flowers of the garden.**

 **"Of what colors are they?"**

 **\- White pink violet orange and full of others. "**

 **I notice she does not seem to want to talk to me. And so decides to put an end to this maintenance before she makes a panic attack.**

 **"Miss Bella, I have some more questions to ask you, and then I'll go."**

 **\- Do you sleep well at night or do you have nightmares?**

 **\- Some nightmares but not often.**

 **\- Good. Are you eating properly? Did you regain your appetite?**

 **\- I eat at every meal.**

 **\- Okay. In that case I finished and I would not bother you any more. "**

When I get up I see her back, I do not try to frighten her more and get out of the room without getting closer to my patient and find Mr Marcus outside.

 **," Do not worry. All went well. Besides, I do not think I need to come back. She eats and sleeps properly, but if there is a problem called me.**

 **Thank you very much. Jeanne will escort you back to your car. Goodbye.**

 **Goodbye Mr Volturi. "**

 **POV Marcus**

I let the doctor go home alone, but I do not like it. To leave my companion alone with a person unknown to her, does not enchant me. Not wanting to get away in case of problems, I stay behind the doors of our apartments. I listen to their discussion, being careful that he does not wound my companion verbally. Remaining listening to our link that makes me know that Bella is calling me, she is afraid of this man and want me to protect her.

When the doctor comes out and Jeanne goes with him, I feel relieved by going to my companion. But as I get to her side, she throws herself into my arms to huddle in trembling, tears in her eyes.

 **"- Shhhhhh treasure, I am here. Shhh. Stop crying my angel. What's the matter ?**

 **-Where were you ? You left me alone.**

 **-I was behind the door, treasure. The doctor wanted to see you all alone and ask me to wait outside. "** I barely have time to finish my sentence that Isabella leaves me with a shocked and completely panicked expression, not to mention of the infinite sadness that I feel in our bond. Before I can ask her what is going on, she moves further away while shouting at me.

 **"If he had told you to leave me, to abandon me, you would have done it." Just because he would have asked you. "**

At his word I understand that my absence at his side during the visit of a person unknown to him has traumatized and shaken his confidence in me. The horror of the situation is rising and I want only one thing: that my angel is safe in my arms and that she forgets this crazy idea.

 **"Of course not treasure. You are mine and I would not leave you for anything in the world treasure. Do not say such stupidity.**

 **\- Love please come back to me, I do not like when you get away from mid as well**

 **\- You were not there when this strange man came. You were far away and nothing and no one could protect me from this stranger.**

 **-It was a Bella doctor, he did not want you any harm. And if it had been the case I would have intervened. I was behind the door, treasure.**

 **\- Really ?**

 **\- Of course treasure, I would not let anything dangerous happen to you. "**

The rest of the afternoon proceeded calmly with lots of cuddling and reading followed by dinner before my angel fell asleep by clinging firmly to me like a koala.


End file.
